


Of Majors and Nerds

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Hello all! Just some Major Nerd fluffiness.   Enjoy :=)





	Of Majors and Nerds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Just some Major Nerd fluffiness. Enjoy :=)

******

AN ERROR HAS OCCURED…

Lucy glowered at her computer screen, frantically stabbing her finger down the ESC key

“Damn it!” she gave the keyboard a shove and pushed away from the desk, stalking out into the hall to collide with another agent

“Hey!”

“Sorry” she mumbled

“You OK?”

Blinking, Lucy turned back, realizing that she’d just walked into Alex

“Oh…sorry” she apologized

“It’s fine,” Alex dismissed “everything OK? You look like you want to tear someone’s head off”

“Yeah,” Lucy grumbled “mine”

Alex frowned

“What’s going on?” she asked

Lucy ranked a frustrated hand through her hair

“My computer just died on me” she explained

“OK, so, call Winn” Alex shrugged

“Oh no,” Lucy shook her head “no, no, just…no”

“Why not?” Alex asked “did something happen between you two last night at the party?”

“You could say that” Lucy muttered

“Well, like what?” Alex asked, looking confused “it’s not like he kissed you or something,” she frowned “he didn’t. Did he?” she asked as she watched the blush creeping up Lucy’s cheeks “Lucy?” she questioned, her eyes suddenly widening “oh my god he did, didn’t he?”

Lucy swiftly gripped her shoulders and dragged her into a corner

“No, he didn’t kiss me, _I_ kissed _him_!” she hissed

“Wha—really?” Alex asked “huh. Wow” she muttered as she pulled her cell phone out

“What are you doing?” Lucy demanded

“Telling Kara” Alex answered

Lucy quickly snatched the phone away from her

“No!” she hissed “no way! Absolutely not!”

“Uh, yes, I am” Alex grinned, reaching for her phone, only for Lucy pull it back

“You tell Kara one word about this and I’ll tell her about the fact that you’re _sleeping_ with her _aunt_ ” Lucy hissed

Alex glowered

“You wouldn’t _dare_ ” she hissed

“Watch me” Lucy growled

The two stared each other down before Alex finally sighed

“All right,” she groaned “I won’t tell her. Yet,” Lucy returned her cell phone “but, I want details, Lane”

Lucy sighed

“I don’t know what happened,” she groaned, burying her face in her hands “I mean, one moment we’re talking, you know? Just…talking about…nothing. And then…” she trailed off

“So that’s it? You just…planted one on him?” Alex asked

“Basically, yeah” Lucy shrugged

“Well, that’s not too bad,” Alex dismissed “hell, I did far worse than just kiss people when I was still drinking”

“I know,” Lucy sighed “and, normally, I’d just laugh it off as a drunken mistake, except…”

“Except…what?” Alex asked

“Except…it was a really good kiss,” Lucy sighed “I mean _really_ good. Like…how is Winn still single if he can kiss like that?”

“Whoa, wait a minute, back up,” Alex held up a hand “so, he kissed you back?”

Lucy nodded

“Yeah,” she breathed, she blushed “I’ve…never been kissed like that,” she admitted “not in a long time anyway”

“So, what are you going to do about it?” Alex wondered

“I don’t know” Lucy admitted…

******

Winn rifled through the DEO’s break room fridge, absently grabbing a can of soda and holding it to his still-throbbing head. There was a reason he wasn’t much of a drinker and it wasn’t because he didn’t like the taste of alcohol

“Hey, Winn?”

Jumping, he took a breath as Kara blushed

“Sorry,” she apologized “didn’t mean to startle you”

“No problem” Winn dismissed

“You, uh, still a little hung over?” Kara asked

Winn blinked and looked at the soda can in his hand

“Oh, yeah, a little bit,” he answered “its fine”

Kara didn’t look entirely convinced, but shook her head

“So, listen,” she began “I was wondering if you’re still up for game night?” she asked

“Yeah, sure” Winn nodded, wincing at the slight bout of nausea the action produced

“Cool,” Kara grinned “maybe I’ll invite Lucy,” she suggested “we haven’t had her over in awhile”

Winn froze

“Yeah, sure,” he said with as much false cheer as a hungover rusty high school theater geek could muster “sounds good”

“Cool” Kara grinned, spinning on her heel and disappearing around the corner in a rustle of red

Now alone, Winn closed his eyes as he remembered the kiss last night at the alien bar

“Oh my god” he muttered, giving himself a good bonk on the forehead with the soda can.

Idiot.

******

“OK,” Kara put her hands on her hips and examined the large platter of snacks “what am I missing?” she wondered

“Is Astra coming?” James called from the bedroom

“Yeah,” Kara answered “why?”

“In the fridge, second shelf” James called out in response. Frowning, Kara went over to the fridge and opened it, finding two more large snack platters tacked atop each other covered in plastic wrap with a Post-It note stuck to it reading ‘IN CASE OF ASTRA’

Grinning, Kara took them out and set them down on the coffee table, unwrapping them

“Got it,” she called out as a knock came at the door. Opening it, she grinned at Alex and Astra “hey!” she beamed “you’re just in time”

“Hey, sis” Alex grinned as she held up two large bottles of root beer, while Astra smiled softly, ducking her head somewhat shyly

“Hello, little one” she greeted softly, earning her a tight, fierce embrace from Kara

“Well, make yourself comfortable” Kara invited as James came out from the bedroom

“Hey, is Lucy coming?” Alex asked

“I invited her, but I don’t know if she’ll come” Kara answered

Astra leaned towards Alex and whispered something, earning a snort of laughter from Alex and a playful shove…

******

Winn was right on time as jogged across the lobby of Kara’s building towards the elevator, someone stepping out just as he was about to press for it. Muttering a polite excuse me, he slipped past them and onto the elevator, pressing for Kara’s floor

“Hold the elevator!” a voice called out, an arm suddenly being thrust in between the closing doors. Looking a little winded, Lucy’s eyes widened in surprise as she saw him

Coughing uncomfortably, Winn just barely resisted the urge to wave at her as she stepped inside, the doors closing

A painfully awkward silence suddenly descended upon them as the elevator slowly climbed its way towards Kara’s floor. The two of them glancing at each other, then blushing an looking away

Winn coughed, clearing his throat as he idly scuffed his sneaker across the floor

“Uh…so…” he began

“So…” Lucy echoed

“You, uh, here for game night?” he asked

“Yeah,” Lucy nodded “you?”

“Same”

“Oh. That’s…good”

“Yeah,” he nodded “yeah, it, it is”

More awkward silence

More awkward silence

More awkward silence

“So, uh, listen…,” Winn began suddenly “about last night…at the bar…”

“What about it?” Lucy asked sharply

“Uh…” Winn cringed at the glower she was giving him, but refused to buckle “we, uh, we…might have…you know…done… _something_ …that, er, well…” he was saved from burying himself any further by the doors opening “oh thank god” he muttered.

Both refusing to look at each other, they both hurried down the hall towards Kara’s apartment, with Lucy knocking, the door flying open to reveal a grinning Kara on the other side

“Hey! You’re right on time,” she beamed, ushering them both inside “did you guys come together or something?” she wondered

Lucy and Winn both choked

“Oh no”

“We just met in the elevator”

“Yeah, just…you know…bumped into each other”

“Right”

“But, we came separately”

Kara just stared at them in confusion as they both finished babbling

“OK” she muttered…

******

Winn couldn’t remember the last time when he’d had the _least_ amount of fun at game night. Tonight’s reigning champs seemed to be Alex and Astra, both of whom had swiftly pasted Kara and James at Pictionary, and the less said about their victory at Trivial Pursuit the better (who know that Astra was so well-versed in pop culture). Of course, Winn reasoned, the fact that Kara had put him and Lucy together on the same team might have something to do with his lack of fun.

He’d never really thought of Lucy _that_ way until last night. And then she’d kissed him, and he kissed her back, and now everything was all awkward and weird between them. Now he knew how Kara felt when he’d kissed her that one time.

Except this time he wanted to kiss Lucy again, he wanted to show her a good time in every sense of the phrase.

Looking over at her as she idly brushed a lock of hair out of her face he suddenly wanted to do that for her, to run his fingers through her hair, to see if it was as soft as it looked.

For her part, Lucy was having similar thoughts. She’d never thought of Winn as anything other than Kara’s nerdy friend until now. Now, she saw him in a whole new light, suddenly noticing how handsome he actually was, charming a bashful, understated way. As she watched him sorting through the flash cards she suddenly recalled the kiss and wondered what _else_ his hands were good at. If he was that good at kissing what else was he good at?

“Lucy?”

She blinked and looked up as Kara held out a stack of flash cards

“Its your turn” she said

“Oh,” Lucy coughed “right. Thanks, Kara”

******

In the end, Alex and Astra remained the champions of game night (for now, anyway) and had left with heads held high. As Kara and James cleaned up, something suddenly occurred to Kara

“Hey, did Lucy and Winn seem OK to you?” she asked

“They did seem a bit…high-strung” James noted

“I wonder what’s wrong.” Kara mused “I didn’t see anything weird going on between them at the party last night. Did you?”

“No,” James shook his head “not that I saw”

“No, me neither” Kara shook her head…

******

Winn paced the length of his apartment, trying to figure out what he was going to do. Obviously, doing nothing and giving each other ‘space and time’ wasn’t going to cut it this time. Not with Lucy.

Pulling out his phone, he pulled up his contact list and debated who to call. Not Kara, no she would just make things more awkward and uncomfortable than they needed to be. The same with James, he used to date Lucy. That left either Alex or Astra.

He called Astra…

******

“Hmm, that is quite the conundrum” Astra commented as she floated outside Winn’s window in the lotus position while Winn himself sat on the windowsill

“Right?” he nodded “so what do I do about it?”

“I’m not sure,” Astra admitted “I suppose you could confront her directly, ask her what the kiss meant”

“I can’t do that” Winn exclaimed

Astra sighed

“Why not?” she asked exasperated

“Because what if it was just because she was drunk?” Winn wondered

“Then you laugh it off” Astra answered

“And if it wasn’t?” Winn wondered “then what?”

Astra sighed and shrugged

“I can’t answer that, only you and she can”

******

Lucy looked up at the knock at her door. She contemplated ignoring it until a tentative voice called out from the other side

“Lucy? Are you up? It’s Winn”

Sighing, she tossed the TV remote aside and got up and opened the door. Winn smiled shyly on the other side

“Hi” he greeted

“Hi” Lucy replied

“Can I come in?”

“Sure” Lucy held the door open and let him

Winn stood in the middle of the room, clearly unsure of what to do

“Nice place you got here,” he commented “you, uh, get the furniture separately? Or did come as a set?”

“What do you Winn?” Lucy sighed

Sighing himself, Winn turned to face her

“Why did you kiss me?” he asked point-blank

“Why did you kiss me back?” Lucy countered

“I asked you first”

Lucy sighed

“I was drunk” she dismissed

“That’s an excuse, not an answer” Winn told her

Lucy sank down onto the couch with a tired groan, and after a moment’s hesitation, Winn awkwardly joined her

“Did you know that you’re one of the few people who, when you met me, didn’t go ‘wow, you’re Lois Lane’s sister’?” she asked

“No, I didn’t”

Lucy nodded

“The only other person who did that James,” she admitted “most other people. Men especially. Almost always do that. Its like they don’t really see me as…me, just as ‘Lois Lane’s sister’,” she finally looked up at him “except you”

“Lucy…” Winn began, but she cut him off

“I kissed you because I wanted to kiss somebody who saw me for me,” she explained. She shook her head “no one’s done that since James,” she admitted. She smirked “and besides, that was a really good kiss”

Winn chuckled and blushed

“Uh, thanks?” he asked. Feeling bold, he turned to her “you, uh, wanna try again?” he asked “you know, without the booze?”

Feeling herself smile Lucy nodded, not trusting herself to speak right at that moment.

Slowly, Winn reached out, gently cupping her face as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle, slightly hesitant, kiss. Pulling away, he gave her a shy smile, which she found utterly charming

Feeling her face heat up, she grinned shyly at him

“You, uh, wanna try again?” she asked

He nodded shyly

“Yeah, that, that’d be nice” he muttered as she pulled him in for a deeper kiss. Pulling apart for air, she took a breath

“Jeez,” she muttered “where’d you learn to kiss like that?” she wondered. Her head spun oh so pleasantly

“Like what?” Winn asked 

“Like that,” Lucy explained. She blushed “you’re making my toes curl here”

Winn chuckled

“Toe curling is good, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” she nodded “yeah it is”

He grinned

“Good” he whispered as he pulled her in for another kiss.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
